Steve's 12 days until Christmas
by carson34
Summary: Twelve days until Christmas...
1. 12 days until Christmas

Author Note: Alright it's time to write the first chapter of this storyline. I don't know what I am thinking trying to write two storylines for this month every day. I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. This is not how the story was originally written but I figure to leave the original one for later on this month.

* * *

Characters Summary:

Steve is the father of Emma and Zach. He's a single father and not looking for a change in his relationship status until he meets this girl who has a child too. Gave his sperm away to help others have a child

Jessa is the single mother of a little girl named Abby. She doesn't know when she meets Steve how her life is about to change but it does.

Emma: ready for her father to start dating after they lost her mother at a very young age. Older sister to Zach. She looks a lot like her father. She is eight years old

Zach: He is not so sure that his father is ready to start dating after their mother died. He wants his father to wait for a bit longer. He's four years old

Abby: She is the only child of Jessa. Abby doesn't know who her father is since it was a sperm donor. She is three years old.

* * *

Chapter one

_Flashback_

_Jessa's POV_

_I walked into the clinic after deciding that I wanted a baby of my own. My siblings all had new babies and while I knew that this was bad idea. I just wanted someone who could call me mommy. I just needed a little help to do it. I checked myself in with the front desk and waited to get called back. Today was the big day and hopefully the pregnancy would take. I was looking around the room when I found this guy sitting there. He had dark hard. Before I had the chance to go and talk with him, they called me back._

_One month later_

_I just found out that I am expecting the baby. I am so excited to be having this baby. I am not sure if I wanted to find who the father is so I decided to keep going with my life._

Jessa's house- Jessa's POV

It was hard having to raise my daughter on my own and I am happy that she is happy and healthy. I am glad that her father doesn't have anything dangerous that I have to find her dad. I am not sure that I want to find him. I would love for him to get to know his daughter that he helped create.

"Mommy, what are you thinking about?" Abby asked me.

"Nothing baby girl. I was just thinking about how happy that you make me." I revealed to my daughter. I gives her a small kiss on the forehead.

"When are we going to go to get our tree?" She asked me. I know that it's her favorite part of being in the christmas season is getting the Christmas tree.

"Pretty soon. I was thinking about going tomorrow." I revealed to my daughter.

"Okay mommy." She said as she gave me a hug and then headed up stairs as I moved my laptop and started to do something special that could change the course of our lives.

* * *

_Steve's flashback of events_

_It was right after my son was born and my wife had died that I had decided to give another woman a chance to be a parent. I gave my sperm to the clinic and went I was waiting to be able to get check out, I noticed a woman smiling at me. I did not know what is going on but before I got a chance to say anything. I was checkout before the woman came back out of the room. I think about the possible chance to that we might run into each other again._

Steve's POV

The whole day has been really hard since I had a bad case at work and now I have to come home and take care of the kids. All I want to do is go for a hike and then a swim but I had my kids to worry about it. I can't help but feel that I am missing something in my life. I remember that I decided to help a woman to have a child of her own. Steve decided to try to find the woman that he helped. He knew that this might change the rest of his family's lives.

"Daddy, what's going on?" My daughter asked me as she walked into the living room to sit next to me.

"Nothing baby girl." I lied to my daughter trying to play it off that there is nothing going on.

"Okay." She responded before she went on and added. "Daddy when are we going to get our Christmas tree?"

"Tomorrow." I responded back to my daughter as I give her a small kiss.

"Alright." She said as she hoped down. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl." I said as I watch her run for their toys. I was glad that she loved being with me and her brother.

Later on that night after tucking the kids into bed, I sat on the couch thinking about the girl that I saw five years ago. I wondered what my life would be if I had gotten the chance to talk to her. I decided that on Monday that I would started to search to see if I had another child out there. I just hoped that it would lead me to her.

* * *

Author Note: Alright that is the last part of this first chapter. I had it complete different but I think that this makes it for a good twist. I hope that you enjoy it. What do you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen? WIll this turn into a love story? Don't forget to review and I will see you for chapter 2.


	2. 11 days until Christmas

Author Note: I can't believe that we are on the second chapter of this storyline. I was hoping to finished writing this storyline before the start of it but it did not happen. I only got to finished the first chapter but I promised that I will get closer to be done by the time that it actually is done.

Disclaimer: I don't own Steve or any of the characters that you have seen on the show. I only own the characters of my own creation.

Author's response to reviews:

Trace66: It will but not for another couple more chapters. Thank you for reviewing the first chapter of this storyline! I appreciate you leaving a comment!

Chapter two: 11 days until Christmas

* * *

Steve's POV

This morning, I woke up with enough time to go find if I had another child and sure enough there was a girl born nine months after I gave my sperm. I decided to find where she lived and sure enough she lived in Hawaii with her mother. I saw the mother's photo and saw the woman who I had seen at the place many years ago. I decided to find out what her address so that way I could get a little more information. I decided to called Danny to see if he could watch the kids.

"Danny, do you mind if you could watch the kids for about an hour?" I asked my partner.

"Sure why?" Danny asked me as I roll my eyes.

"Because one of my friends need a ride across town and I don't want to wake the kids to just to put them in the car." I lied to my best friend.

"okay. I will be there in twenty minutes." Danny responded to me. I hanged up the phone and wrote down the address to the lady's house to go and find my possible daughter. Danny arrived twenty minutes later to find me all ready to go.

* * *

Jessa's POV

I woke up that morning to find a strange truck park outside of my house so I decided to put my shoes on and go to check it out. I was surprised to see the man who I saw right before I got pregnant with my daughter.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I was looking to see if your daughter is my daughter. I got two kids of my own." He responded back to me.

"that's nice. so why don't you go be with them and leave me and my daughter alone." I responded back to him a little colder than what I wanted to do.

"I want to know if she is my daughter and I am not leaving until I know that she is not my daughter." He revealed to me.

"Even if she is your daughter, you are not going to be near her. I don't want to get her hopes up that she has a father that wants her." I responded to him.

"Even if I am not her father, I could not leave you or your daughter. The first time that I saw you, I thought you were the one that I am supposed to be with. I can't lose you again." He said to me with a small smile on his face. "Give us a chance to get to know each other and have a DNA test done on your little girl."

"Alright. Do you have anything planned today? what is your name?" I asked him as I heard my front door open and here comes my little girl. He doesn't answer me at first since he is focus on her. She looked exactly like him. I have no doubt that she is his daughter.

"Sorry, The kids and I are going to pick out our Christmas tree. My name is Steve." He answered me as I smiled at him. "What is your name and what are your plans?"

"My name is Jessa. We were also planning to go and get our Christmas tree today. Would you mind if we came along with you?" I asked him.

"Nope. We just need to go and pick up the kids from my best friend." He said to me.

"Alright let's go." I responded to him.

"Wait what are we going to explain to her and my kids?" He asked me.

"I don't know but we could just start saying that we are friends." I revealed to him as my daughter runs up to us.

"Mommy, who is that?" she asked me. We don't want to get her hopes up that Steve is her daddy and truth be known we don't even know if he is her father.

"His name is Steve and we are going to go get our Christmas tree with him and his kids. He's one of mommy's friends." I told my daughter.

"Okay." She said as I picked her up as I unlock my car and he helps get her car seat out of my car and take it to his truck. We head to his truck and get into his truck. "mommy where are we going?"

"We are going to my house." Steve answers before I get a chance to. We picked up his kids and head out to find the prefect tree for the both of us.

Steve's POV

I haven't got a chance to talk to Jessa about scheduling the DNA test. I want to do it before Christmas so that way, we are celebrating as a family.

"Hey can we talk for a minute?" I asked her.

"Sure what about?" she responded to me.

"I want to try to schedule the DNA test for Monday if you are okay with that." I revealed to her.

"That's fine." She responded back to me.

Author Note: Do you think that he is the father of her child? Leave a review. I wanted to finished this chapter before smackdown started and have it edited by the time that Five 0 started. It's a good goal to have that finished by then. We got a couple more hours to go so I am going to try to have this done. Don't forget to review this chapter since you are already reading why not leave a review? Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I update all the time. I will see you tomorrow for chapter three. Don't forget to read Steve's December wish!


	3. 10 days until Christmas

Author Note: It's time for chapter three of this storyline. I can't believe that we only have ten more days until Christmas. I did posted Playing Santa Friday night and I hope to have another storyline out later today. I hope that you like this chapter. I am hoping to have this finished by my Christmas party!

* * *

Chapter three: Ten days until Christmas

Jessa's POV

I walked into my daughter's bedroom right before she wakes up to pick out her church clothes and get them ready for getting her dress. I turned on the bedroom light when she starts to wake up.

"Good morning baby girl." I said to my daughter as she smiled at me.

"Hi mommy." She responded to me. "Are we going to see Steve and his kids?"

"I don't know baby girl." I revealed to her as she got out of bed and I watched her go to the bathroom to go to potty this morning. About five minutes later, she comes back into the room and we get her ready. I take her downstairs to get her breakfast. While she is eating breakfast, I headed upstairs to get ready for church. I heard my phone vibrate and I went to check it to find out who it was and it was Steve.

I read the message "Good morning."

I responded back to his message by saying good morning to him too. I put my phone down so I could finished getting ready by the time that I got finished he texted back. I pick up my phone and smiled to see what he wants.

"What are you girls doing today?" He asked me though the text.

"Going to church. what are you doing?" I responded back to him with a smile on my face.

"Staying at home with the kids. Can you come over after church?" He asked me back in the text.

"Yes." I responded back to him.

I finished getting ready for church and headed back downstairs to find her shoes already on. I was surprise to see that she was done already. We get into my car and head for church.

* * *

Steve's POV

It's been two hours since I heard from Jessa about what time she was going to be done with church. I am not big on going to church and I love that she is. I don't know maybe she will get me into going to church every weekend like she does. I heard my phone ring and knew what is going on at church is done.

"hey are you done?" I asked her wanting to see where she is.

"Yes, I am on the way there." She responded to me. "She's really excited to see you and the kids."

"She is?" I responded to her.

"Yes." She revealed to me. "hey I am right around the corner from your house."

She got there in a couple of minutes and I went out to check on them. Abby was taking her nap in the backseat. I opened the back door and picked her out of the seat. I walked into the house and take her upstairs to my room and laid her on my bed. I head back down the stairs to find Jessa and Emma reading a book. I am glad to see Jessa and Emma hitting it off together.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked the girls.

"reading a book." Emma responded to me.

"That's good." I revealed to her.

"Is she still sleeping?" Jessa asked me as I sat next to her and my daughter and Zach walked into the room and he sat next to Jessa.

"Yes she is." I responded back to her.

"Daddy, you should make Jessa your girlfriend." Emma responded to me.

"You are too sweet." She said to Emma.

"Emma is right." Zach responded to me. They stayed into the room and then headed upstairs as Abby came town to the room.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked her.

"Yes." She responded to me as she sat on her mom's lap. She waited until she saw my kids running though the room and she hoped down to run after them.

"I am glad to see them playing with each other." She said to me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah me too." I responded back to her as I moved a little closer to her.

"So the kids think that we should be together." She revealed back to me.

"Yes I know. What do you think?" I asked her.

"I would love to go out with you if that's what you wanted." she responded back to him.

"Yes me too." I revealed back to her with a small smile on my face. "Why can't you asked Danny to watch the kids tomorrow night and we can go out on a date?"

"Why don't you do it?" She asked me.

"Alright. I will asked him tomorrow." I responded back to her as we watched the kids keep playing. Jessa and Abby stayed there for a couple more hours. I was so sad to watch them leave the house and so was my kids.

* * *

Jessa's POV

It was really hard for us to leave the house. Abby was having so much fun with Steve's kids and we finally agreed to go out on a date. Hopefully Danny will agree to watch the kids so we can do it. I watched as Emma eats her dinner and then heads to get bath time done. We were about to lay down on the bed and read her favorite Christmas time book.

"Do you like Steve?" I asked my daughter.

"Yes mommy, I do." She responded to me. "you should marry him."

"You think so?" I responded back to her.

* * *

Author Note: Alright leave a review and I hope that you have a wonderful day. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time and would love to chat with you. What are your favorite Christmas movie or Christmas moments? Find out tomorrow if Steve is the father of Abby. What do you think if he is the father or not?


	4. 9 days until Christmas

Author Note: It's time to write another chapter of this storyline. I can't believe that we are on chapter four and of course my head is starting to think about the Christmas Eve chapter.

Chapter four: Nine days until Christmas

Steve's POV

I woke up this morning to go to work. I can't wait until we are off tonight so I can go out on my date with Jessa. I was getting ready for work when I heard my phone go off. I wanted to make sure that Jessa and Abby were doing good. Today was the big day of the DNA test. I was really nervous about what might happen. I hoped that she is my daughter since she reminds me of so much of me. I have to get through the whole morning until I find out if she is or not.

Jessa's POV

I woke up this morning to find Abby in bed with me. Today we were going to the lab to get a DNA testing done. I managed to hear my phone go off to find Steve had managed to send me a text this morning.

"Good morning." He said in the text.

"Good morning to you too. Are you nervous about today?" I responded back to him.

"Not really." He replied back in to the text.

"I'm not nervous either. I hope that it just turns out what we want it to be. I mean as long that you want her to be your daughter." She responded to him with in two text messages.

She hears her phone go off within seconds of her putting it down. She opened the message to find out what he responded to her "of course I want her to be mine. Why would I want her not to be my daughter?"

I take a minute before responding back to him."I don't know." It takes him a few minutes before he responded back to me. I figured out that he has a case and I need to wake up Abby.

"Sweetie, it's time to wake up and we got a big day ahead of us." I revealed to my daughter as she starts to wake.

"Mommy are we going to see Steve and his kids today?" She asked me.

"Maybe later on today." I responded to my daughter as she climbed out of my bed and headed downstairs to eat some breakfast. We eat breakfast and then headed back upstairs to get ready for breakfast. We got done with getting ready for going to the lab. I still hadn't heard anything from Steve.

Steve's POV

I hate getting into a case right before I find out what they are going to say about Abby. Danny and I were driving the way back to headquarters.

"So what are you going to do if she is not yours?" He asked me.

"I am not going anywhere." I responded to him.

"Why?" He asked me.

"Because I can't leave them. When I am around her, I am really happy and that's something that I don't want to ever lose." I revealed to him as we pulled into the parking lot. I get the call about twenty minutes later asking me to meet the girls at the lab where we are going to know if I am her father or not. I could not get there soon.

Jessa's POV

I was waiting for Steve to get there felt like it's been a long time for him to get here from work. He finally arrived and Abby ran up to him and gave him a hug. I could tell that they already had this relationship forming and I could not take it away if he is not her father. He walked over to right as the lab techian walked over to where we were.

"I have the results." The lab tech said.

"And?" Steve asked as he wrapped his arms around me.

"You are the father of Abby." The lab tech revealed to us and left the room.

"Mommy, what does that mean?" Abby asked her mother.

"Sweetie, Steve is your daddy and he is going to be your father for the rest of your live and he is not going to leave you." I revealed trying to explain it at her understanding.

Author Note: I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I know that this chapter is shorter then what I have been posting but Sunday's are normally my church day and I will try to make sure that on Saturday, I will have two chapters ready to go for you all. Don't be afraid to follow me on Twitter as carson34ff where I updated all the time. I will see you tomorrow for chapter number five! I can't believe it. Don't forget to review this chapter.


	5. 8 days until Christmas

Author Note: Thank you guys for reading the past seven chapters. I am sorry that this chapter is so late and I wanted to make sure that I had it posted before midnight. Don't forget to review at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading this chapter. I can't believe that we have eight days until Christmas. I haven't been feeling good so hopefully it's not me being sick.

Chapter five: 8 days until Christmas

Steve's POV

I can't believe that I have three kids now and someone who I want to get to know better. Today was our first date but Jessa texted me this morning saying that Abby was not feeling good. I picked up my phone so I can call her and see if she wants to bring her over and watch a movie at my house.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to bring Abby around to the house and we can watch a movie?" I asked in a text. It takes a few minutes for her to responded back to me.

"Yeah. I will be there in a couple of minutes. Abby wants to see her daddy and I want to see you too." She responded me.

"Alright I will see you in a few." I responded back to her.

She got there in a couple of minutes and I decided to surprise her with a small kiss. She smiled at me as I pulled away.

"I hope that this will be a start of something good." She revealed to me.

"It will be." I responded to her as I headed over to pick up Abby out of her seat. "Hey baby girl. I missed you."

"I miss you too daddy." she responded to me as i smiled this was the first time that she called me daddy. I looked over at Jessa who was smiling at me.

"Did you tell her to call me that?" I asked her.

"No I did not asked her to call you that. You are her father and therefore she wants to call you daddy." She responded to me as I walked over to her.

"Thank you." I responded as I gave her another small kiss right as my oldest daughter came walking out. She was happy to see me happy again after her mother died but I could tell that she might not be ready for getting another person in our family. I decided that we were going to talk about this tonight.

Jessa's POV

All the kids were having fun watching the movie. Steve wrapped his arms around me and smiled. This was not supposed to be our first date but I was happy with it. We stayed the whole day with him and the kids. Right after dinner, I smiled as Steve sat all three of the kids and explained that this is how their family was going to be now. After putting the kids down for bed, I decided to spend time with Steve before taking Abby home.

"Thank you for inviting us over." I said to him as he sat down the couch.

"Your welcome. Thank you for bring her over." He responded to me as he moved my arm a little so he could wrapped his arms around me. We started to watch our own movie before I head home for the night. I decided to just let Abby stay the night.

"Why don't you just stay the night here?" He asked me.

"I would love to but we just started to date" I responded to him.

"So, I could sleep on the couch." He responded back to me.

"Okay, but I am not going to make you sleep on the couch." I responded back to him. We head up for the night, Steve's cell starts to ring and he has to go to work.

"Thank you for staying here and watching the kids." He responded to me.

" No problem." I responded to him as he gave me a small kiss. He left for work and I went to bed. I felt him get into bed around three in the morning.

Author Note: I am sorry that this chapter is shorter than what I want but I hope that you like this chapter. I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter. I just got the week off next week so I can finished the storyline out strong. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff" and don't forget to check out of my storylines. If you want to see a sequel to this storyline then review and let me know what you think of it. What did you think about him giving her their first kiss? How did you like their first date? They made it for their kids. Don't forget to watch the new episode of Hawaii Five 0,


	6. 7 days until Christmas

Author Note: I need to make sure that I updated this chapter and have around 6,000 words and counting. I did managed to do it with Callen's 12 days until Christmas. I can't believe that Christmas is in a week. Where has the time gone? I hope that you will review at the end of this chapter. I am going to try to catch up the word count this chapter.

Chapter six: 7 days until Christmas

* * *

Steve's POV

I finally got home around three in the morning. I hated being away from my family. I was happy to see that Jessa was still there. I got ready for bed before climbing in to the bed. We managed to get about five hours before the kids came jumping into my room. I decided to reached to make sure that Jessa was still in the bed and she was.

"Daddy! Wake up." Abby said to her father. She loved being here last night with both of her parents right as Jessa woke up.

"Sweetie, Daddy did not get a lot of time for sleep last night so why don't we go make some breakfast and let him sleep for a while." Jessa told the kids.

"No. I am good." I responded to her as she smiles at me. I think that she is surprised that I am awake. I wrapped my arms around my little girls and give them a kiss. "Why don't we all go down and make some breakfast?"

"That's a wonderful idea." Abby said to me as she gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Jessa's POV

I am happy to see Steve and Abby interacting with each other. It seems that they build a strong bond over night that no one could ever take away nor would I let them. We enjoyed breakfast before heading down to the beach to play.

"Mommy! Watch me and daddy." Abby said happy as Danny came out of the front yard.

"I am glad to see that you are not keeping her from Steve." Danny responded to me.

"Why would I ever do that to him or my daughter?" I asked him.

"I don't know if you would do it or not." Danny responded to me.

"You are some times a really jerk, you know that?" I responded as I got up so I could walk over to my daughter and her father. "Stay away from me."

Steve could see that there was something going on with me and Danny when he saw me walking over to him. I just wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me.

"What's wrong?" He asked me as he saw Danny walking over to us.

Steve's POV

I did not understand what is going on with Danny and Jessa but Jessa is really upset over something that Danny had said. I managed to get her to play with the kids so I could talk to Danny about what's going on.

"What did you say to her?" I asked him.

"I said that she did not seem to be keeping Abby from you." He responded to me. I was surprised that my friend would ever say that to me since I knew how much he knew that I was happy about what was going on between me and Jessa.

"She would never do that to me. She wanted her daughter to have a father." I responded to him as I started to walk away from him. "I can't believe that you would have expected her to be like that to me."

"I'm sorry for telling her that." He responded to me.

"Don't tell me that. Tell her that." I responded to him as I motioned towards her. "She's apart of my family."

"I know. I will apologize to her the minute that I can get her to talk to me." He said to me.

"Why don't you do it now?" I responded to him as she started to walk up with Abby. Abby came running up to me and had me picked her up. "hey baby girl."

"Jessa can I have a talk with you for a few minute?" Danny asked her.

Jessa's POV

Danny pulled me aside so he could talk to me. I hope that he understands that I am mad about what he had said. He tries to give me a small smile hoping that I will return the favor but when I don't he knows that I am upset at him.

"Look I know that you are upset at me and I am sorry for what I said. I did not mean that. I have had some bad experiences with Rachel and Grace. I am sorry for taking it out on you." Danny revealed to me with a small smile.

"Your forgiven." I responded to him as he gave me a small hug. "As long as you don't do it again."

Steve's POV

"Daddy, I am hungry." Abby said to me as I try to figure out what's going on with Jessa and Danny.

"Alright, we will get you some food now." I responded to her as we walked back towards my house. We sat down and enjoyed lunch. Jessa walked into the house with the other kids and we sat down for lunch.

We enjoyed the rest of the day together until Abby and Jessa went back to their house. I can't stand for this separation between my family and I need to figure out a way to make it better.

Jessa's POV

It's been really hard to keep the distance between Abby and Steve. It's a brand new relationship and I wanted to make sure that I could keep their relationship together.

Author Note: So what do you think is going to happen next chapter? What's going to be the soluntion for them? Or do you think that it's too soon for them to start thinking this. I mean that they have a child together that needs both of her parents together. Review this chapter and let me know what you think. I am writing something that is really exciting for the christmas eve chapter. I am so excited to be sharing it with all of you. Thank you for reviewing this storyline and don't forget to check out my other three storylines "Steve's December wish", "A little bit of Hope" and "Five 0 season four". Don't forget to check out my twitter and my blog. The links are in my profile now. I am hoping that I will get out this cold before Christmas since I don't want to be spending it sick. I will see you tomorrow for the next chapter of this storyline. Don't be afraid and review. Don't forget to check out chapter 18 of December wish, it will be up later on tonight.


	7. 6 days until Christmas

Author Note: It's time for another chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter. It's been brought up in my head that I haven't been focusing on Steve's kids. I have thought about writing our Christmas eve chapter. This chapter Abby and Jessa will appear here and there but it will be focus on Steve and his other two kids. I need to merge the family together soon.

Chapter seven: six days until Christmas

No One's POV

Steve decided that he wanted to spend some time with his other two kids. He decided to make today all about them. He decided that he was going to take them to many of their favorite places and Pearl Harbor. He knew that his kids were going to enjoy their day with their dad. They came running down the stairs.

"Good morning daddy." Zach said to his father.

"Good morning buddy. How did you sleep last night?" He asked his son.

"Really good. Where's Abby?" Zach responded back to his father.

"She's at home with her mommy now." Steve revealed to his son.

"Can she come with us?" Emma asked her father.

"I was trying to make it about you, your brother and myself today." Steve revealed to his daughter.

"She's part of our family so we should include her and plus Jessa has to go to work today and might need someone to watch Abby so why doesn't she came with us today and that way you don't have to worry about her." His daughter responded to him. He could not believe how smart she was getting.

"That's a really good idea. I will see what Jessa has to say about it." He said as he pulled out his cell phone to call her and asked her about taking Abby for the day.

Jessa's POV

I was about to put Abby in her seat when my phone started to ring. I smiled when I saw that it was Steve calling me. I knew that today he wanted to spend time with his oldest two kids. I answered the phone after the second ring.

"Hey you. I am just about to drop Abby to daycare. Do you want to talk to her?" I asked him knowing what the answer would be.

"in a second. I wanted to talk to you about me taking her today. The kids wanted to spend some time with her and I thought that it was a good idea." He responded on the phone.

"I thought that you were going to not have her and I already paid for the daycare to take her today. Why don't you pick her up after lunch and take her then? I will tell the daycare that you will be there around lunch." She offered him.

"That sounds great. I don't think that we were planning to start until after lunch so the kids would have a great nap." He responded to me. "Tell them I will pick her up around noon."

"I will." I responded back to him. I hanged up the phone and finished putting her in the seat. We head towards her daycare and I told the woman at the front that she needed to make a special change in Abby's records so Steve could pick her up today. The woman said that she would let the teacher know about it.

Steve's POV

It's almost 11:30 in the morning knowing that we were going to have to be at Abby's daycare by noon. I loaded the kids into my truck when daddy's car pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car really fast and I knew that something was up.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing but you don't answer your phone" He responded to me.

"Why would I?" I responded back to him. "It's not like we have a case."

"Oh we have one." He responded to me.

"Alright I have to take my kids to Abby's daycare and see if they will take them." I responded to him as I pull out my phone. I called Abby's daycare from the number that Jessa gave me. "hey I need a daycare for my two kids. You guys already have my youngest daughter there and I just got called on a case and I don't have anyone to watch them. alright thanks that it is great. I will be back there in a couple of minutes."

I got into my truck and when I got there Abby was really happy that I was there but she was upset that I was not going to take her anywhere.

"Sweetie, daddy has to go to work or I would take you now. I love you sweetie." I revealed to my daughter as i give her a small kiss on the forehead. "mommy will be here after work if she beats me here. Be good for your teachers."

I hated leaving my kids here but I needed to go find out what's going on at work. The team gets the case solved and I headed and get the kids. I know that Jessa won't be off for another hour so I am going to take all three of the kids to my house. I sent her a text letting her know where Abby would be. She was okay with me taking her for a little bit before she had to gotten off at work. I get there and all the kids were happy to see me.

"hey guys did you have fun?" I asked them as we got into the truck.

"No daddy. they are mean to us." Zach said to me.

"Why are they mean?" I asked him.

"I don't know they just are." He responded.

"Abby, are they mean to you baby girl?" I asked my daughter.

"Yes daddy. They are mean to all the kids." She revealed to me.

I make a mental note to talk to Jessa about this soon. I can't believe that she would send our daughter there when they are mean to her and the other kids.

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this chapter and make sure that you review it. I hope that you have a wonderful Thursday and don't forget to check out my twitter as carson34ff where I try to update all the time. What do you want for Christmas? This chapter is really long and I hope that you like it. December wish will be posted later today.


	8. 5 days until Christmas

Author Note: We got a couple more days until it's Christmas. I had a very busy day today and so this evening was the only time hat I got to write this chapter

Chapter 8: 5 days until Christmas

Steve's POV

I was getting nervous about talking to her about what's going on with Abby's daycare. I don't want her to be upset at me. I smiled when I see her and Abby walking up to my front door. I was also happy that it was Saturday.

"hey can we talk?" I asked her as our daughter wraps her arms around me. "hey sweetie, your brother and sister are playing in the living room. Why don't you go and join them?"

"Alright daddy." She said as I watched her run into the house. I also need to asked Jessa to move her and Abby into my house so we can be a family.

"So what do you need to talk about?" She asked me as we sat down on the porch.

"So yesterday my kids went to Abby's daycare since I had to work and when I picked them up, I found out that the women there are mean to my kids. They are even meant to Abby." I revealed to her. "Why haven't you taken her out of that place?"

"Because Steve, she's a child and she calls everyone mean when they get her to do what they want and not what she wants." She reveals.

"She's only three." I responded to her.

"If you are asking that I change daycare don't even think about it. I already did it once and I am not going to do it again." She revealed to me.

"Alright how about we make a comprise, my mom is coming into town and she wants to see the kids. She said that she is going to be here for good. I wanted to know if you would not mind her watching the kids." I responded back to her.

"I would love for your mom to watch our daughter but I need to meet her first before I fell comfortable leaving her with your mom." She responded back to me.

"That's perfecting understandable. I want you to feel comfortable around my mom." I responded back to her.

Jessa's POV

I hope that we can talk about this living situation. Steve gives me a small smile.

"Can we play with our kids?" I asked him.

"Yes that sounds wonderful after I asked you one more thing." He responded to me.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"I want you to move in with me." He responded to me. "Will you please move in with me?"

Before I give an answer, I hear a scream and we run into the house to find out what's going on.

Author Note: Alright I am leaving this chapter right here and there. Don't forget to watch Five 0 from tonight. It's gonna be good. We only have one more episode to go until Five 0 returns. Don't forget to join me on twitter as Carson34ff where I love doing a tuesday night NCIS and NCIS:LA tweet party and on Friday for Five 0 tweet party. I will see you tomorrow.


	9. 4 days until Christmas

Author Note: Alright it's time to write the next chapter of this storyline and everyone I want to take the time and thank you for reading the past eight chapters. This storyline is coming to an end! Today is the first day of Winter and I can't believe it.

Chapter nine: 4 days until Christmas

Steve's POV

We run into the living room to find that the kids were playing with each other. I loved being with my kids and now that we know that they are okay.

"So are you going to give me an answer about it?" I asked her.

"I would have to say yes." She responded to me as Abby walks up to us. "Abby guess what?" I pick up my daughter and give her a small kiss.

"What is it mommy?" She asked her.

"Daddy invited us to move in with him." She revealed to our daughter.

"That's amazing." She said to us. I can tell that she is really happy about it.

Author Note: I must have hit a writing block right now but I am going to try to do my best. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter where I try to update all the time. It's Carson34ff.


	10. 3 days until Christmas

Author Note: We have three more days until this storyline is finished and I hope that you like this storyline. I am sorry that word count is shorter and shorter but it seems like I have hit a writer block.

Chapter 10: 3 more days until Christmas

Jessa's POV

Steve and I were just finishing packing up my things from the old house and then moving them to Steve's house. I was excited to start our life in one house together.

"Abby, where are you?" Zach asked for his sister.

"She's playing in her room." I said to him.

"Okay. Jessa, before I go I want to tell you thank you for making my dad happy." He responded to me and it made me smile.

"Your welcome buddy." I responded back to him as he gave me a small hug.

It only took a couple of hours and we are finally settled at his house. I am looking forward to the future between me and him.

Author Note: Leave a comment if you want to see a sequel to this storyline. I am working a big chapter for Christmas Eve and Christmas storyline. Don't forget to join me on twitter as Carson34ff. Don't forget to check out your favorite storylines. Five 0 will be posted on Friday. I don't know when the show will return but Kono will be back full time! What did you think of Friday's episode? I will see you tomorrow for chapter 11! There will be an extra chapter in this storyline.


	11. 2 days until Christmas

Author Note: We are just one day until Christmas Eve and I am so excited about it. I have many storylines in mind to do, it's just a matter of writing them. I will have more storylines this week out. We have two more chapters until we are finished with this storyline. Don't forget to check out my one take Monday storyline.

Chapter 11: 2 days until Christmas

Steve's POV

The first night of living together is going really nice. I love having the girls at our house. All the kids were enjoying living together. I finally got home to find Jessa making some dinner for the family.

"Hey babe, thank you for making dinner." I said as she is surprised that I am home.

"It was not a probelm." She responded to me as I give her a kiss.

Jessa's POV

It was really nice to being home with the kids and Steve. I was excited to have the movie night before bed. Steve and I had to do some last minute wrapping. The kids were in bed by nine and then I started to wrap their gifts. Steve was not into wrapping presents, he just wanted to spend time with me and I was fine with it.

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I am going to get started on the new chapter tonight. There is about two more chapters. I hope that you will keep reading and please review it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as carson34ff and don't forget to check out my blog.


	12. 1 day until Christmas

Author Note: I am glad that today is Christmas eve. We still have one more day of this storyline. I hope that you like this chapter of this storyline. I hope that you like it.

Chapter 12: 1 more day until Christmas

No One's POV

It was right before bedtime and the couple decided that they wanted to start a new tradition with their family. They brought all the kids PJS and a new movie for them to watch right before bedtime. They started the movie after everyone had their bath and then change into their PJS.

Jessa's POV

All the kids were laying on the floor and Steve and I were on the couch. I don't know what's gotten in to Steve today since he was all touchy feeling until the blanket and kissing me on the neck. I could not wait until the kids go to bed so that we could do something special for us. The kids went to bed around nine pm and the minute that we closed Abby's door. Steve picked me up and carried me into our bedroom where we made love for the first time.

Steve's POV

We are about to go to sleep for the night when I watch Jessa cuddle into me. I could definitely find myself falling in love with her. I can't wait to see her face when she opens my surprise tomorrow.

Author Note: What do you think is his surprise tomorrow? Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. Tomorrow's the last chapter of this storyline and I can't believe it. What's your favorite Christmas Eve memory? We got about two more storylines to be posted today!


	13. Christmas

Author Note: I can't believe that's it's Christmas and I decided to enjoy my Christmas day with getting this storyline done before it's too late and that way I don't have to worry about this update. I hope that you guys are enjoying today with your friends and family.

Chapter 13: Christmas day

Steve's POV

I woke up the next morning to find my kids getting ready to unwrapped their presents. It's a good thing that I came down the stairs when I did because I was sure that they would just open them without me and Jessa. I tried to convice them to come with me on my run and which they all did to my surprise. I was happy that I could give Jessa the chance to wake up. I walked back into my room to wake her up.

"Babe, it's time to wake up." I said to my girlfriend. "I am going to take the kids on a run so that way you can make breakfast for us before we get back. They want to open the presents so we might want to hurry."

"Okay. Be careful please." She told me as she gave me a small kiss.

Jessa's POV

Steve and the kids had just gotten back from their run and I was surprise to see them all happy and ready to eat breakfast. I can't believe that this is my life right now. After we were finished eating our breakfast, we started to unwrapped presents when the kids stopped as Steve handled me my present. I opened it to find a ring.

"Will you marry me and please become my wife?" He asked me.

Authour Note: What do you think is her answer going to be? Find out in my sequel that comes on the 15th of January! Don't forget to follow me on my blog as and on twitter as Carson34ff! Merry Christmas to you all!


End file.
